La Belleza de mi Justicia
by CrystalYuri18
Summary: Los pensamientos de Afrodita mientras espera para enfrentarse a los caballeros de bronce en su templo. Ambientado durante la batalla de las doce casas. One shot.


_N/A:¡ Woooooooooooow llevo mucho sin subir nada aquí! Aquí les habla CrystalYuri resucitando de entre los muertos, sé que desaparecí hace mucho de FF y me disculpo si alguien allí afuera está esperando la continuación de mis otras historias. Hace muy poco he vuelto a ver Saint Seiya… y además he estado comprando los mangas. Y con la salida de nuevos spin-offs, precuelas y demás, he recordado el amor que tenía por la serie._

 _Ayer vi de nuevo la batalla entre Afrodita y Shun. Este pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió luego de ver a Afrodita en el manga y en otros spin-offs. Trataré de retomar el fanfiction poco a poco, por ahora les dejo este pequeño fic y espero que les guste!_

* * *

 **La Belleza de la justicia**

Cabellos turquesas se mecían en la briza del atardecer mientras el astro rey derramaba sus últimos rayos sobre el caballero que vigilaba la entrada del doceavo templo, su armadura dorada resplandecía como si atrapase la luz.

Solo había una palabra para definirlo: hermoso.

Afrodita de Piscis hacía honor a su nombre incluso en ese momento, en el cual su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la batalla por venir, su semblante se mantenía sereno y altivo. El aroma de las rosas llenaba su casa y ya había levantado la defensa para proteger el camino que llevaba a la sala del gran patriarca... todo estaba listo.

Dio vueltas a la rosa que sostenía entre sus delicados dedos para observarla de cada ángulo posible, encontrándola perfecta en cada pétalo carmesí… esa era la belleza a la cual Afrodita aspiraba.

Sin embargo no en cuanto a su persona… sino en algo mucho más grande: deseaba ver un mundo tan hermoso y perfecto como las rosas que cultivaba, pero a la vez tan fuerte como para destruir cualquier enemigo con un solo roce. Un mundo justo, lleno de paz y armonía. Un jardín del edén donde el hambre, las guerras y el dolor fueran solo cosa del pasado…

Pero un mundo así no podía crearse con compasión solamente.

" _No es tan fácil… ustedes niños no lo entienden ni lo entenderán jamás. Solo hay un hombre capaz de convertir ese mundo en una realidad"._ Pensó contemplando las escaleras a sus pies, listo para atacar en cuanto tuviera al enemigo a la vista. Solo quedaban dos caballeros de bronce, el resto había fallecido en sus respectivas batallas. Una muerte noble e inútil en pos de ideales incluso más ingenuos e inútiles.

La verdadera justicia solo podía conseguirse por medio del más fuerte. Si el más fuerte gobernaba, los débiles estarían a salvo ya que ningún otro poderoso intentaría aplastarlos. Por este motivo había decidido seguir a Saga de géminis, incluso sabiendo que era un traidor y que había asesinado al anterior patriarca… incluso ahora sabiendo que Athena realmente había sido atacada por el santuario que debería protegerla…

—Es por el bien mayor. — Dijo al viento mientras alzaba la vista. El hecho de que Athena yaciera a los pies de su propio templo con una flecha en el corazón solo demostraba que ella no era la correcta para gobernar la Tierra. De haber sido una batalla contra un dios, poco habría durado la joven diosa.

Sin embargo con Saga sería diferente, no había nadie más fuerte que él, estaba seguro de ello… con él al mando la Tierra estaría a salvo. El poder era equivalente a la justicia y la justicia era la máxima de las bellezas… era lógico que lo siguiera.

No había dudas en su corazón, combatiría por lo que creía correcto y vería en persona ese edén de justicia y belleza que solo alguien con la fuerza de Saga podía crear… incluso si este era regado con la sangre de la propia Athena y sus guerreros de bronce, un paraíso de semejante magnitud era obvio que no llegaría sin sacrificios.

Los sintió acercarse mucho antes de lo que los vio, se colocó la rosa entre los labios y avanzó hacia ellos haciendo aparecer dos más en sus manos que arrojó como bienvenida, llevaba una sonrisa indolente en los labios al presentarse:

—Yo soy Afrodita de Piscis. — Dijo con calma y altivez. El camino de rosas estaba listo y su fragancia llevaría a la muerte al insolente que osara atravesarlo. No tenía miedo ni inseguridades, sus dudas hacia mucho se habían desvanecido y su mundo ideal estaba cada vez más cerca.

Les enseñaría a esos niños la belleza de su justicia, antes de mandarlos al otro mundo en medio de un vals rojo, negro y blanco.


End file.
